


At First Flight

by hughie87



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hughie87/pseuds/hughie87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe watches Superman fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Flight

**Author's Note:**

> This is part Chlark, part Chlollie. If any of you Chlarkers watched the finale, you know how wrong it was that Chloe wasn't there to see her guy fly!! Well, I am fixing that. No, it's not Chlark in my normal sense, it is more Chlollie, but it's Chloe being there when Clark first flies, where she should have been all along. I hope that y'all enjoy it, even though it sticks with SV Canon. Oh, and it's REALLY short!!

Oliver watched Clark sailing high above the clouds as the Man of Steel pushed the planet out of Earth's atmosphere. People hugged and cried all around him and Oliver felt the joy that had been sucked out of Metropolis pour back in, filling up a vacant place inside all who lived in her borders.  
  
"Way to go, Superman," Oliver muttered.  
  
He heard the "oohs" and "aahs" all around him as people craned their necks up and shielded their eyes from the sun as they followed the familiar red-and-blue-blur as he shot back across the sky.   
  
As Oliver wished Chloe could be here to watch her best friend finally fulfill his destiny and her dream for him, he felt a presence come to stand next to him and take his hand. He looked over, smiling brightly as his wife materialized out of thin air beside him.  
  
"You made it," he said, tucking his arm around her and pulling her to his side.  
  
"You didn't think I would miss Clark's maiden flight, did you?" Chloe replied as she wrapped an arm around Oliver's waist, leaning into him.   
  
"You knew, didn't you?" Oliver asked, looking down at Chloe as she smiled impishly.   
  
"The whole time," Chloe answered.  
  
The two of them looked up and Oliver heard Chloe sigh. An unwelcome but familiar sense of inadequacy stole over him; a fear that he would never be able to measure up to Chloe's first and super-human love.  
  
Chloe caught Oliver looking at her and turned her head, gazing back at him. "What?"  
  
Oliver shook his head. "Nothing," he said with an easy smile.  
  
Chloe's brow furrowed. "No, Oliver, what is it?"  
  
Oliver took a deep breath and shot a look back at Clark who was barely a dot on the horizon now.  
  
"I just wonder if you're still happy it was me at the end of the aisle instead Big Red Riding Hood up there?"  
  
Chloe followed Oliver's eyes up and watched as Clark finally disappeared, the sense of astonishment he left his wake still palpable.  
  
"You never forget your first Superhero," Chloe said softly, thinking back on all the years and memories she and Clark shared. She knew she would love him for the rest of her life and there would always be a part of her heart that belonged to Clark and Clark alone.  
  
She gazed up Oliver, his strong jaw clenched as he looked off in the distance. She bit her lip and reached up, grasping Oliver's chin and pulling him to look her in the eye, their noses touching.   
  
"But once you go Green, you never go back."   
  
Oliver smiled, meeting his wife's lips in a kiss as Superman saved the world one more time.


End file.
